blur
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: something awful happens to haruka and yakumo takes it on him self to protect her yxh i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

dazed

everything around haruka was a blur the only thing she knew was she was in her bath tub and the memory of what happened to her the night

before when she was raped.

last night

haruka was walking home it was late and her friend offered her to stay at her house but haruka said it was fine since she lived near by

despite all the reports of a rapist wandering around her neighborhood when she turned the corner to her apartment she saw a man leaning

on the wall like he was in pain she went over to see if he was alright all she could remember was him grabbing and her struggling to get free

before he hit her causing her head to slam against the wall the last thing she remembered before blacking out was a horrible pain between

her legs.

when she came to she was in an alley beside her apartment when she got up and went to the front lobby the lobby clock said 3am she blacked

out five hours ago she managed to get to her apartment she didn't stop to sit down she just walk to her bath room she looked in her mirror

and saw she was crying she turned on her bath water she didn't bother taking her clothes off everything felt dirty to her she just sat there

and cried.

She stopped crying hours ago now she just sat there staring into space she didn't even noticed the water was tinted pink from her wounds

occasionally she'd hit the hot water drain and refill the tub she felt like the hot water was burning that bustards germs off her.

"Yakumo" she said before dunking her under the water.

as if on cue her phone rang for the fifth time that day but of course she wasn't going to answer she knew who it was and right now she didn't

feel clean and right now was very scared to even talk to Yakumo.

"i wonder why she isn't answering" Yakumo asked he called her about five times before deciding to go to haruka's though he doesn't show it

he cares very much about her, he was at her apartment door he noticed it was unlocked he walked in causeously he looked down and saw tiny

specks of blood and noticed her bathroom door opened he went over and stopped when he saw haruka all bruised and at some point bleeding

given the pinkish orange water he immediately rushed over to her "hey are you ok?...haruka!" he shook her a little as he talked to her

haruka snapped out of her daze "yakumo" was all she said before blacking out again when she woke up she was in an unknown bed she started to

freak out when a familiar voice surprised her "you're at my uncles home in my room" she turned and saw yakumo standing in the door even though

he didn't show it he was angry she noticed she also noticed she was wearing different clothes she looked at him "one of women works here changed your clothes"

he said walk over and sat on the bed he winced when haruka laid back down and rolled over so she couldn't look at him he laid down next her

rolled over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her near him "haruka did something happend last night?" she nodded yes

"did they -"he couldn't finish his sentence but haruka nodded yes anyways "...do you want to be alone?" he asked

she nodded yes "but do you want me to leave? ...she nodded no he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer

they stayed like that for a while before drifting off to sleep.


	2. recovery

recovery

3 months later haruka seem to fall back into her normal routine well except yakumo started using her apartment as his home base the only explanation he gave was the dean was on to him and the fake movie club she didn't mind him being there infact it made her safe knowing he was there.

While on his way to haruka's yakumo felt something hit his foot he looked down and saw a radish on the ground he then herd a woman who at first glance looked like haruka only with blue eyes and longer hair in a messy bun trying to pick up a bunch of groceries that had fallen out her shopping bag he walked over to her "here" he said handing some the things that had fallen out to her "oh thank you …wait I know you" she said as she stood up yakumo looked at her puzzled "yeah you're the one who helped haruka!" she said calmly smiling at him (she knows haruka? well no surprises there she's probably haruka's older sister or something seeing as they look alike) yakumo thought suddenly the woman handed him her bags and told him she was going to haruka's also "oh incase your wondering what my name is it's michiru " she said before continuing walking.

When they got to haruka's yakumo unlocked the door when michiru spoke up "oh it's good that Ozawa papa doesn't know your on such familiar terms with haru-chan or he'd rip your spine out!" she happily a couple minutes later haruka came home and was surprised to see yakumo and…"okaa-san!" she yelled pointing at michiru who was in her kitchen making lunch yakumo who was under the impression that michiru was haruka's sister almost choked on the potato chips he was eating while watching TV he looked between haruka and michiru "she's your mom?" he asked not showing that much emotion but was still very shocked "y-yeah … say daddy's not with you is he?" haruka asked looking at yakumo with worried eyes as if she was telling him to run while he still can "oh no I left you father and brother at home today" haruka sighed in relief apon hearing that "it a good thing too cause if he found out your living with your boyfriend he'd probably go into a jealous rage "michiru said in to same happy tone she used earlier causing yakumo's eye to twitch.

Meanwhile a scary looking man with purple eyes and black hair was sitting down reading a book when he sneezed for the second time that day "huh… I think your mother is talking about me jirou" he said to a little boy sitting on his lap.

After a couple of hanging out with haruka's mom it was time for her to go both yakumo and haruka walked her to the train station "well there she goes" haruka said watching her mother board the train as they were leaving the station yakumo spoke up "what's your father like _haru-chan ?_" he asked while making fun of her at the same time haruka looked at him somewhat annoyed but answered anyways "kind of like you but smiles more and is terrifying when he angry" she said thinking back then turn to yakumo "why so interested?" she asked yakumo just stared at her for a couple seconds "no reason just curious" he said .

he walked ahead of her just then haruka tripped and landed on him the first thing yakumo noticed was when he tried to stand was he felt soft pressing up against his back it only took him three seconds to realize it was haruka's chest his face started to heat up "get off my back…" he said trying to shake her off him which wasn't making the situation better " what did I hurt you?" haruka asked trying to figure out why he was freaking out "no it's your boobs I can feel you boobs pushing up against my back get off my back! " he yelled causing haruka's face to turn bright red and she immediately jumped off him "s-sorry!" she said embarrassed just then it started to rain causing the two of the to groan.

When they got back to haruka's apartment the were drenched yakumo went over to the hall closet and took out two towels he turned around just in time to see haruka take off her oversized pink shirt her purple tank top stuck to it long enough for him to see her stomach and half of what looked like a black bra with cherries on it she pulled the tank top down apparently having no regard that he was there she went into her room to get some dry clothes for her and yakumo but before she could yakumo suddenly trapped her between the wall and him "y-yakumo-kun" she froze when he rested his head on her shoulder "…ever since I started living her e I've been controlling myself around you so I don't hurt you and it gets harder every day to control myself " he said he then tilted her head and bit her ear causing haruka to squeak he pulled away and walked into the guest room of the apartment.


End file.
